July 1967 (Radio London)
Show ; Name *Coffee Break (part of the 9 a.m. to midday show, here hosted by Pete Drummond) ; Station *Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-07-00 ; Comments *This is a clip of Pete Drummond and Peel having a light-hearted chat interspersed with a Velvet Underground track. It is based around the kind of matey banter that John obviously felt uncomfortable with, but would be forced to continue doing when co-hosting Top Gear with Drummond on Radio 1 later that year. However, one can only speculate at the satisfaction he felt being able to play a song with repetitive drones, feedback and musique concrete to an audience of housewives in the mid-morning. *Two versions are available. One is in rather muffled sound, but a longer version was circulating among collectors and could be found several years ago on Jon Horne's Peel Tapes website. It began with another Velvet Underground track, the somewhat more housewife-friendly "I'll Be Your Mirror". This is now available at b) below. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Velvet Underground: 'I'll Be Your Mirror (LP-The Velvet Underground & Nico)' (Verve) *''(commercial for Vidor batteries)'' :(PD: 'Seventeen minutes past eleven. Really, coffee break should have ended two minutes ago...') :(JP: 'It should have done actually but it hasn't.') :(PD: 'And you know, you're still here.') :(JP: 'I am indeed, yes.') :(PD: 'Well, we don't mind, you know.') :(JP: 'I'm going to come back a little later in the week and talk about my contest too. Can I do that?') :(PD: 'Yes, by all means, come back and talk about your contest. I mean, is it a good contest?') :(JP: 'Oh, fantastic yes, my Zodiac Cosmic Sounds Contest.') :(PD: 'Is that still on, is it?') :(JP: 'It is indeed, yes.') :(PD: 'How far have you got in the Zodiac?') :(JP: 'Well, we don't go through it in any particular thing, but we'll talk about that later. Shall we talk about it later?') :(PD: 'Yes, let's talk about it later, shall we? Anything else important you want to discuss at this particular moment before we hear another track from this...) :(JP (affecting Junior Choice-style vox pop): 'Hello Mum and Dad and all at 24 Jameson Steeet.') :(PD (obviously stuck for words momentarily): 'Yes, very good. They're still at Jameson Street, are they? :(JP: 'Actually yes, but not at 24, so don't go round bothering the people at 24. As though anybody would actually.') :(PD: 'I think they would, actually.') :(JP: 'Really?') :(PD: 'Yes, I reslly do. Anyway, this is the...') :(JP: 'Velvet Underground, yes. This is called European Son To Delmore Schwartz...') :(PD: 'There's a bit of feedback on this as well. A lot of feedback. See what you think of it.') *Velvet Underground: 'European Son To Delmore Schwartz (LP-The Velvet Underground & Nico)' (Verve) :(PD: 'The Velvet Underground, and European Son To....mmmm....Mr. Schwartz.') :(JP: 'Delmore.') :(PD: 'I thought it was Bob, actually. Must be his brother. Anyway, there's an example, two examples from this album on Verve, the Velvet Underground & Nico it's called, and if you want to see them in person, you can later on this year, shortly. :(JP: They're coming to this country, along with Andy Warhol, who's their, you know, mentor.') :(PD: 'He's quite a film-maker as well, isn't he?)' :(JP: 'He is, yes, eight-hour long Sleep.') Actually five hours long, :(PD: 'I've seen a four-hour long...another film which I'd better not mention...in New York.') He is probably talking about Chelsea Girls, which featured Nico and the Velvets' music. :(JP (laughs): 'Eh? You filthy beast. I didn't know you had it in you.') :(PD: 'I went along to see it. I wasn't exactly overawed by it all: in fact, I didn't quite know what to do with myself during the time that I was watching this four-hour long spectacle.') :(JP: 'I guess as I understand it, it's rather less than a spectacle.') :(PD: 'Rather less, yes. Anyway, we must get away from Andy Warhol, and back to the present as it were. Twenty-two minutes past eleven, Coffee Break ought to be over about now, so if you haven't drained your coffee dregs mother, it's about time you did. Thanks John for coming on this morning and having a little chat with us.') :(JP: 'Thank you very much. And tell everybody to absorb the message of the next record from our leaders.') :(PD (over song intro): 'Absorb the message. Love.') *Beatles: 'All You Need Is Love (7")' (Parlophone) :(PD: 'That's the message, All You Need Is Love, the Beatles of course.') File ;Name *a) 1967 07 00 xxx 1117-1126 R London (266m) - Pete Drummond & John Peel - Coffee Break - Velvet Underground *b) Coffee Break - Radio London July 1967 ;Length *a) 00:09:21 *b) 00:10:40 ;Other *a) Originally shared via the aznorak server, many thanks to the uploader. The second Velvets track appears to have been edited in from a vinyl copy. *b) Rather better quality and longer extract, speed-corrected and converted to mp3 by SIG: many thanks to the sharer. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1967 Category:Available online Category:Radio London